Thanksgiving with Esca
by Escagurlie
Summary: Just plain STUPIDITY!!!!! Millerna bashing, mild Allen bashing, people die, people burn, wheee. From the brilliant author that brought you 'Ecsaflowne meets Lord of the Rings' so it oughta be good...*ya, right*


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Escaflowne or any of the characters mentioned in this story. Which is probably a good thing or else they would be REALLY screwed up. But I DO own the plot and stuff and the story line is MINE!!!!  
  
Authors Note: I have no idea what the hell this is. I wrote it on Thanksgiving and I found it again and my story count was pretty pathetic so I decided to include this one. I think its crap but I fixed a few things. I was just an Esca ameture when I wrote this so I fixed and added stuff...such as the Dragonslayers and some better humor. Well, R/R! Tell me what ya think! Flamers are welcome!!!! ( unless its just stupid stuff that's cussing me out or anything. If you do that, Legolas will bite you in the ass) THANKIES!!!!!!  
  
reasoning: Ya, um, well I'm sitting in my bed looking at my Escaflowne drawings and its Thanksgiving night. Then the idea struck me- what would happen if the characters from Vision of Escaflowne got together for Thanksgiving. Mayhem and chaos come to mind.  
  
  
  
Hitomi looked at her calender- October 7- Thanksgiving. Finally she would get to see Van and everyone again! At noon, Van would come and take her back to Gaea.  
  
" Only an hour til Van comes. I miss him so much." she thought happily  
  
She packed her duffel and went to her school's track course and waited. She looked at her watch- 12:15  
  
"Trust Van to be late," she said quietly  
  
At that moment, a blueish white column of light appeared in front of her. Van appeared with his arms out.  
  
"Hitomi!!!" he yelled to her  
  
Then another voice called out "Kanzakiiiiii!!!!"  
  
They both whipped around to see Allen appearing in another column of light.  
  
"Since when can YOU travel from planet to planet by light columns?" gasped Hitomi  
  
"Ugh!!!!! Go away, Allen- you always ruin everything! Hitomi loves ME you player! Go flirt with Millerna or something!!!!" yelled Van  
  
"Hey!!! I came into the palace to find you disappearing in a column of light again and I wondered what it wsa like so I kind of hopped in and the column separated!" said a dfiant Allen  
  
"Well Hitomi's coming with ME!!" screamed Van  
  
So he grabbed Hitomi and they disappeared, leaving a disgruntled Allen  
  
They appeared in Fanelia's palace moments later. It was festivly decorated for the occasion. About 30 seconds later, Allen appeared.  
  
"Stop hogging Hitomi, Van!!!" shouted Allen  
  
"She doesn't even like you!!" retorted Van  
  
"But Van, I do!" protested Hitomi  
  
"Shut up, Hitomi" they both said  
  
"Whaaa...?" gasped Hitomi. "FINE!" and she walked away  
  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" yelled Van and Allen in unison at each other  
  
With that, they hurled themselves at each other and started fighting.  
  
Hitomi stared in digust st them and turned around to see Merle was sittling there preening herself.  
  
"I don't understand why they'd fight over YOU!!" she said, also disgusted  
  
"You're just jealous!!" said Hitomi  
  
"Well, DUH! Who wouldn't want two of Gaea's most gorgeous men fighting over them!" said Merle sarcastically " Waitaminnut.....Allen's not gorgeous....only Van..mmmm...Van-sama...." she trailed off  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes as Van yelled out and Merle ran to him screaming "VAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN-SAAAAAMMMAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"Catgirls.." she muttered  
  
"Like how did I get stuck with the job of, like, getting this disgusting, like,...uh...thing!!!??" came a voice from behind Hitomi  
  
"Millerna!!" Hitomi said...trying to act happy about it  
  
"Well don't just, like, stand there, take this, like,.......thing!!" said the ditzy Ms. Aston  
  
" It's called a turkey........you EAT it..." Hitomi said slowly  
  
"Well..I guess I should, like, put it in the, like kitchen, like, right?" answered the stupid princess  
  
"Sure...whatever..."  
  
Yells and shouts were still coming from across the didning hall when Millerna walked by to see Allen's blonde hair swishing about in the ball of dust that happens when people fight, and Merle dancing around in agitation.  
  
"Allen!! Oh my!!" she screamed, dropping the turkey and running over to her precious Allen  
  
Picking up the turkey, Hitomi rolled her eyes once more. She set it on the counter in the kitchen and walked around the corner to see Folken walking down the hall with Naria and Eriya groping at his clothes.  
  
"Get off, will you? You're cramping my style, not to mention leaving puncture marks in my robes!" He said irritably  
  
Of course, the two lepoard twins quicky obeyed  
  
"Hitomi! How are you?" he said, walking over and dusting himself off  
  
"Fine," she replied. "Van and Allen are fighting ni the dining hall and Merle and Millerna are there too."  
  
"Ugh....not again" he muttered as he walked to the hall  
  
Then, from behind Hitomi, in the kitchen, came a sinister voice  
  
" Moero...Moero..."  
  
" OH CRAP! The turkey!!!" and she scarpered off to the kitchen  
  
The whole kitchen was filled with smoke  
  
"Moero....moero.." came the voice from in the middle of the smoke.  
  
As she came level to the voice, she spotted Dilandau with his flamethrower, blasting the crap out of what appeared to be a tiny, burnt.......something..  
  
"Dilandau!" choked Hitomi  
  
"Moero...moe-oh! Hi Hitomi!"  
  
He took a little burnt chunk off the.....something....on the counter and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"Everything is better burnt" he said happily  
  
"Err...uh...why don't you go to the dining hall? Everyone's there! Allen, Folken, Merle, Millerna, Van,"  
  
"Van.....chiku...chiku" he whispered whilst rubbing the side of his face  
  
"Uh......riiiiight..." said Hitomi as she backed away  
  
Just then, a loud burst of laughter came from the hallway, and then about four or five voices started singing.  
  
" THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN!!!! THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOoOoOWN! THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN!!!!!!"  
  
Dilandau's face lit up and he skipped off into the hall while Hitomi dragged herself behind him. She was already becoming quite bored of this whole fiasco.  
  
Dilandau skidded into the hallway to find Chesta, Miguel, Dallet, Guimel and Gatti jumping around singing 'The Boys are Back in Town'. Apparently, already drunk. Dilandau ran up to them  
  
"Oooohhhh! My peoples are here! Hello, peoples!"  
  
" Yeah! We're back in town!!!" yelled Dallet  
  
" Hehehe......GET IT!!???" laughed Guimel  
  
" IIII DO!!!!" slurred Chesta  
  
" Hello!!!!!!!! We are here to save you!!!" screamed Gatti!  
  
" YAAAA!! SAVE YOU!!!!!" said Miguel loudly  
  
Hitomi backed off while Dilandau and his Dragonslayers pranced into the Dining hall where Van and Allen had finally stopped fighting due to, it seemed, Folken who had probably tried to intervene and ended up with a long cut on his forhead. He was sitting in a corner muttering darkly to himself. Hitomi walked in and whistled to catch everyone's attention.  
  
" Sit down and I'll serve, you guys."  
  
She left then came back a few minutes later with a huge turkey ( who knows where this one came from) and all the other things that were Thanksgiving tradition. She set it all on the table and they said grace. The comments went as this:  
  
Dilandau: I give thanks for god making me so beautiful! *he then shot a nasty look at Van* I would have been even MORE beautiful if a certain someone hadn't cut me....VAN!!!!  
  
Allen: I give thanks for all the beautiful women in my life  
  
Hitomi: *sweatdrop* I give thanks for having all you guys here...wait...no I don't....I give thanks for all the food here.  
  
Van: I give thanks for...er...Hitomi?  
  
Allen: Shut up, Van  
  
Van: You wanna go? You know I could kik your little Asturian butt  
  
Hitomi: JUST SHUT UP!!! BOTH OF YOU!!! *ahem*  
  
Folken: I give thanks for being able to come back from the dead...uh,wait....er..  
  
Millerna: I, like, give thanks for, like, my sweet, gorgeous, Allen!!  
  
Allen: God, Millerna....SHUT UP!!!  
  
*Millerna sulks*  
  
Merle: I give thanks for being so cute and for Van-sama!  
  
Dragonslayers: WE GIVE THANKS FOR BEING BOYS AND FOR THIS TOWN AND BEING ABLE TO COME BACK TO IT!!!!!!!!! *many confused looks*  
  
"Alright, dig in!!" said Hitomi  
  
"Well you kind of have to carve it first, don't you?" asked Folken  
  
"Right....You can do it, Allen!"  
  
So Allen, being the prettyboy he is, took out his sword and swung at the turkey. unfortunatly, he missed and cut off Van's head.  
  
" Whoops!" he cried  
  
"YOU DORK!!!! VAN WAS MMMIIINE!!!!!" screamed Dilandau  
  
So he burnt Allen to a crisp with his handy dandy flamethrower. Millerna jumped up and yelled out  
  
"Like Hey!! My poor Allie-poo!!! Why you-" so she smacked him  
  
So he roasted her too! No one smacks Dilly and gets away with it!  
  
" VAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!! VAN- SAMA!!!VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" screamed Merle and Hitomi  
  
Hating hearing that name, he burned them too. He was now very crazed.  
  
"Was that really neccessary?" questioned Folken  
  
"Yes. And just for doubting me....." he aimed his flamethrower and fired  
  
But Folken, being the intelligent half Draconian he is, spread his wings and flew up.  
  
Then, somehow, the flame got reflected off the wall ( I don't think that is possible, but it happened) and it hit poor Dilandau. He crumpled into a pile of sooty ash.  
  
Folken sighed, rolled his eyes and landed st the end of the table to enjoy some turkey with the Dragonslayers.  
  
" THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOOOOOOOWN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Fin! 


End file.
